Bookends of numerous designs have existed for years comprising generally two end members which abut against opposite sides of a book or stack of books to hold the books in an upright position. Designers have utilized various methods to prevent the bookend members from sliding under the weight of books. Originally, the end members were weighted, or each end member included a lower flange which extended underneath the books so that the weight of the books held the end member in place. Later designs made use of methods for attaching the two end members together in a manner which would prevent the end members from spreading apart under the weight of the books but also make the distances between the two end members adjustable. The vast majority of these interconnected bookend systems made use of an elastic or spring like member connected between the two end members. The elastic or spring member is held in tension when books are placed between the two end members and the resilient action of the elastic member automatically retracts upon removal of a book to draw the bookends together and secure the remaining books. Examples of such devices are seen in patents to Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,825, Riddel U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,346, Schreyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,849, Sooter U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,010 and Howkinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,064. Another design has utilized a tie-cord between a pair of supports, with an arrangement for wrapping the cord about lugs at each end to retain the support in a desired spaced relationship, see for example Clift U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,251. However, all of the previous designs, to some persons, are clumsy and difficult to handle, or fail to provide the user with selectable adjustments in spacing and other manners of use.